Mitsukake
Mitsukake is one of the Suzaku seven. His real name is ''Myo Juan, ''and he was born under the constellation ''chariot. '' He is the healer of the Suzaku seven. He was the son of a doctor. Since Shoka died, he devoted himself finding a medecinal herb that can cure any sickness, however, cherishing the memory of the late Shoka .Mitsukake is 22 years old and was born in Sōen Village, near Chōkō, the northern part of Kōnan. Mitsukake is one of the serious types, and despite his expressionless appearance, he is kind to the elderly, sick, poor, and weak. He is also kind to those who are close to him, such as his friends. He also comforts those who seem sad, although he does not let out his feelings to much. Abilities and Powers , History,Plot. Mitsukake is the healer of the warriors. But this ability is limited: according to him, his capability is only one person a day to heal. He holds out his left arm and bubbles , green bubbles appear that heal the wound or injury, thus healing it. Then his Suzaku mark appears, revealed. Mitsukake once had a lover named Shoka, who died a year ago in the illness that was spreading in the village, which was known as high fever. Mitsukake always wanted to tend to her and save her, but Mitsukake was not able to while Shoka was suffering the great pain caused by the s ickness. Mitsukake was travelling from a distant land to heal someone but when Mitsukake returned, Shoka was dead. Mitsukake then gave up being a doctor. Shoka was then controlled by a demon which caused the illness to spread to the whole village. Shoka gained the ability to ressurect a dead person. Thus Miaka caught the illness, Shoka said the only way is to kill her and for Shoka to ressurect her. Hotohori then gets his sword, unable to see Miaka suffering, asking if it's all right, and Miaka replies she'd like to be stabbed, and asks the others to go outside of the room. Hotohori swings his sword but cannot bear to "strike someone he loves so much" so he said he'll ask the doctor Myo Juan again. So Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tasuki went off to visit Myo Juan, the doctor who tried to steal Miaka's fish. Miaka, was asleep, although blind. Shoka held out her knife and said that its her turn to kill her, and stabs Miaka while she's on the bed, asleep, but dodges it. Shoka tries many more times, but Miaka evades it. Miaka finally says that even though she may be blind, sick, in pain or broken, if she thinks about Tamahome and Yui, the pain goes away. So Hotohori said that Shoka's ressurection ability is not enough to ease Miaka's pain, and suddenly the doctor got up and said that Shoka could not be alive because she died a year ago, so the three rushed through and to the house, but were ambushed by corpses and zombies. Tasuki said that he will hold the corpses and zombies off, so Hotohori and Nuriko rushed to the house and found that Shoka became a half-demon monster helping Miaka in her mouth. Hotohori then attacks, but all of them gets strangled and rashingly Myo Juan appears, hair cut, and wearing different clothes. He said that Shoka should let go of the girl ( Miaka) and eat him instead because he was who caused Shoka's suffering. Shoka then hesitates and said that Myo Juan should use his great healing power before the demon fully devours her. (Shoka) Myo Juan then agrees, and uses his "great healing power" and Shoka dies along with the demon. But Miaka was still unconsious and sick, so Mitsukake held out his arm to heal her , bubbles came out, and finally his Suzaku mark. And when Miaka saw the Suzaku mark, she immediately get well and screamed, " you're a Suzaku warrior !" Death Mitsukake died in the war between Konan and Kuto, severely injured by Nakago , trying to heal the injured, all piled up in the castle. Chichiri then says not to overdo it, but he insists and says that every soul is important. He then focused all his ''ki ''and managed to heal the wounded, and he died. Some soldiers got up and tried to attack, but Chichiri told them to go away. The soldiers then, frightened, ran away.